


Untitled "The Untitled Rachel Berry Project" Reaction Fic

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, episode reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Rachel isn’t the only one with news to share.  Originally posted on Tumblr May 17th 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled "The Untitled Rachel Berry Project" Reaction Fic

After the noise had died down, after the last plastic cups and paper plates had been thrown in the trash, after everyone else had gone - Sam and Mercedes back to their apartment to pack, Rachel to meet with a network representative to make plans for her move to LA, Artie to his school’s film room to work on his latest project, and Brittany…wherever she was - it was just Kurt and Blaine left in the big, empty loft. It was difficult to imagine that just a few days ago it had been packed with people. Now they were the only two left.

It felt like it did when Kurt and Rachel had first come to New York, the two of them alone in the big city, Kurt with no plans, no strategy to speak of. Only now he did have a plan, and he was no longer alone. Sure, he would miss Rachel and Mercedes and Sam and even Brittany like crazy, but Santana would be back soon. And until then, being with Blaine more than made up for what he was going to lose.

A whole year - possibly longer - of him and Blaine, together, in New York, with no interruptions to speak of. Kurt had to admit that the prospect made his heart sing. 

 

When Kurt came out of the shower, dressed in sweats and a worn grey sweater and rubbing a towel through his wet hair, Blaine was dozing on the couch, halfway between sleep and wakefulness. Kurt sat down near his feet. “Hey, sleeping beauty.”

“Mmm?” Blaine rubbed at his eyes, squinting up at Kurt. “Oh, did I fall asleep?”

“Only for a little while. It’s only eight-thirty.” Kurt smiled serenely, wrapping the damp towel around his shoulders. It sounded odd, but he liked seeing Blaine this way, sleepy and relaxed. Their lives were so busy that they didn’t get much of a chance to just  _stop_. 

“Do we have any food? I'm  _starving_ …” Blaine sat up, pulling himself up to rest against the cushions. 

“Blaine, we had dinner an hour ago, you  _can’t_  be still hungry.”

Blaine pouted, doing the wide-eyed “please placate me” expression that he knew would always work on Kurt. It was his weakness; one of many, actually, that Blaine kept like weapons of mass destruction, only these were used for good - and for getting food.

Minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were curled on the couch, their legs tangled together, Blaine tucking into leftover Chinese food from a couple days ago that was in the fridge. It had  _Property of Santana Lopez_  written on the top of the container, which Blaine pointedly ignored. 

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Kurt mused, stroking over the soft skin of Blaine’s wrist with his finger. 

“Like what?” Blaine asked, around a mouthful of chicken and noodles. 

“Like you’re waiting for something.”

Blaine put the food aside, crossing and uncrossing his legs in a nervous tic. He seemed to be wrestling with something, something that he wanted to say but wasn’t sure if he should. 

“Is this about the showcase?” Kurt asked. “Because if it is, I told you I support you 100% no matter what. You deserve this opportunity, Blaine. You deserve to be seen as the star that you undoubtedly are. You know that, right?”

“It’s not about the showcase.” Blaine reassured him - but it was only half the truth. “Okay, it is, but not in the way that you’re thinking. Remember how I said I didn’t want to do the showcase any more? Well..the fact that you weren’t going to be in it was only half the reason.”

Kurt cocked his head, looking at Blaine curiously. His brow crinkled adorably, the way that Blaine had always thought was cute, so that he looked like an inquisitive kitten. 

Blaine put down his food, shifting nervously. “Before we talked, I got a call, from that free clinic we went to when Artie had chlamydia. I didn’t want to tell you, then, because we were fighting and I was scared and upset that I’d disappointed you, and I couldn’t tell you at the showcase because June was all over us, and I couldn’t say anything this afternoon because Rachel got the news about her show and I didn’t want to upstage her. I wanted to wait until we were alone. And now we are. So…”

“So?” Kurt prompted. 

“Kurt…” Blaine spoke slowly, trying to find the courage to actually put his news into words. “I’m pregnant.”

If Kurt had been eating or drinking anything, he would have spat it out in shock. He stared, open-mouthed, his eyes roaming from Blaine’s face to his stomach and back again. “You can’t be serious!”

“I am. Trust me, I  _am_  serious. I didn’t believe it myself until they showed me my test results.”

“Wow.” Kurt said, chewing on his bottom lip. “ _Wow_. That is so  _not_  what I was expecting. Oh, my God. We’re having a  _baby_.”

“That’s pretty much the definition of being pregnant, yeah.” Blaine replied, watching Kurt’s face carefully, watching for any sign of fear or anger or hurt. 

“But what about NYADA? About June? Oh, my God, what are we gonna do about  _money_? I mean, I could ask Isabelle for my old job back, and I could take on more shifts at the diner, and maybe get a job at that Starbucks across the street from the dance studio or do freelance writing for the NYADA blogs-”

“Kurt!” Blaine cut across his fiancé’s ranting, putting a hand on his arm. “You don’t have to go throwing yourself into the scary world of job-hunting right now. I’m only six weeks pregnant. That’s less than two months. We have all the time in the world to figure it out.”

“How are you so calm about this? There is a person, growing inside you,  _right now_. Why are you not more freaked out?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared. But I guess that I know we’ll figure it out, between the two of us. We always do. That’s what’s keeping me from losing my head over this. This is a  _baby,_ Kurt. We’re going to be  _parents_. Of course I’m freaking out, but I still have  _you_.”

Suddenly, Kurt threw himself into Blaine’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close. Blaine, taken by surprise, floundered for a moment, Kurt’s weight having knocked him backwards into the couch cushions. But he steadied himself, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist, grinning into Kurt’s damp, shower-messy hair. 

“Just to be clear,” Kurt said, “we’re not telling Rachel about this, right?”

“Oh, God, no. No. The last thing I want is for her to go blabbing to everyone we know. I kind of…want to keep it between us, for a while. Until we sort out what we’re going to do and how we’re going to approach this whole thing.”

“So you’re not…you know, thinking about…?" 

"No. No  _way_ , Kurt. I would never do that. I couldn’t, even if I wanted to. I know it’s not ideal and there’s so many things we need to figure out, but I would never,  _ever_  do that. Not to our child.” _  
_

“I had to ask.” Kurt said quietly, solemnly. “I wouldn’t want you to, either.”

They fell silent for a few moments. It was  _quiet_. Too quiet. Silence itself seemed to be circulating through the big, empty space, like particles of air. 

Maybe having a baby around wouldn’t be so bad, in that respect. Someone to bring life and animation and love into the space they both inhabited, but was too big for just the two of them, the space never really filled, not completely. 

“I think we’ll make pretty good parents.” Kurt said. “Don’t you?”

“I’d like to think so. Embarrassing, maybe, and sometimes a little  _too_  over-enthusiastic-”

“-says the 19 year old college freshman with a hand-made superhero costume in his closet.”

“-but good. More than good. I think we’re going to be  _great_  parents. And I can’t wait to start our family with you, even if it is a little earlier than we both expected. Aren’t you?”

“Of course.” Kurt said, smiling. “Of course I am.”

The next seven months were going to be challenging. They both knew that. But they also knew that they were going to be  _amazing_. 


End file.
